Helmholtz resonators operate based on principles of physics that are well understood by those skilled in the art.
With respect to aircraft design and construction, those skilled in the art are familiar with a number of different techniques that may be employed for noise abatement.
Acoustic abatement remains a design parameter for aircraft manufacturers, especially those aircraft that rely on turboprop engines for propulsion.
Turboprop aircraft are known to have distinct tonal noise at low frequencies inside the cabin of the aircraft to a greater degree than other types of aircraft, such as jet aircraft. As such, many aircraft that employ turboprop engines are equipped with active noise suppressing technology within the aircraft cabin. However, a deficiency with active noise suppressing technology is that it is often expensive, prone to breaking, adds weight to the aircraft, and is complicated to install.
Accordingly, an improved acoustic abatement system is desirable.